stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Repton
Repton is the cunning and deadly leader of his three bumbling brothers (whom he can't believe were born in the same nest as him), with his only reason for tolerating them being a promise to his mother not to use them for target practice. A ruthless warrior, Repton's hobby is collecting the shields of defeated Sky Knight squadrons. History Repton is responsible for the destruction of more then a dozen Sky Knight squadrons, including the legendary "Interceptors" who were led by Starling, he hangs their shields on the walls in the top room of his tower on Terra Bogaton. It is also implied that he consumes those Sky Knights he defeats. Repton was last seen in the episode entitled "Payback", where Stork has to get past his defenses and fight him for claiming the Condor in an earlier episode. Stork manages to best him in battle when Repton brings to his attention that the Condor can be rebuilt. After realising this, Stork lets Repton drop to the wastelands, barely aware that he does not use his parachute. His current fate afterwards from the fall is unknown. Personality Considered nasty and bitter even amongst his own kind, he is a seasoned hunter; cunning, patient and driven. However, in his pursuit of his prey, Repton will quite often ignore obvious danger until it is inevitably too late to avoid it. He is also somewhat gullible in regards to information about his target or prey, in one instance believing Finn's lie that the "rozen yoga" (an item that he perceived to be valuable) was located nearby with a group of Phoenixes. He and his group are responsible for defeating the Interceptors. This was revealed during his battle with Starling. Repton is also one of Cyclonis's most competent lackeys next to Dark Ace, considering he rules his own terra, has his own henchmen, and is loyal through self-interest (and the fact Cyclonis threatened to destroy his terra otherwise). Repton has shown that he is not afraid of Master Cyclonis as evident when he was threatened by Cyclonis of an invasion, he said that she was welcome to try and when he thought that she sent an agent he was going to fight it himself (though he did send his forces first), although it is unclear as to whether this bravery is through courage or ignorance of how powerful Cyclonis's forces are. Equipment * Repton's Boomerang: Repton uses a large, crystal-powered energy boomerang in battle, which, besides acting as a deadly melee blade, becomes a fiery energy ring when thrown. His special attack is known as Fire Rage - Which is formed by Repton when he jumps off his bike and tosses the bommerang at his opponent. Trivia *Repton is voiced by Scott McNeil : Gallery File:REPTON1.jpg File:REPTON_2.jpg File:REPTON_3.jpg SH 6 2 8 23 ReptonLuegy3 new.jpg SH 5 3 04 005 theRaptors RK.jpg SH 5 0 02 002 Surfraptors EM.jpg Starling vs Repton.jpg Repton1.jpg Reptonhd2.jpg Repton talks to Snipe.png Sources Category:Characters Category:Raptors Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Fate unknown/presumed dead